George of the Urban Jungle
by shamulover99
Summary: George is in bad place. Please read to help to save him now.


George, as young and impressionable kid, was naturally curious about new things. All the many years in the jungle has made him somewhat ignorant of the new world. As George was getting ready to play with his gross monkey friends, he started to feel ill, so he ventured to the tent. He has visited the tent many times for all sorts of reasons; a hurt leg here or even a splinter there. Everytime he visited he always knew there would be Jane on her computer, doing some research and he would get scolded for bothering her. George loved Jane, but Jane was always buried in her work. Jane was very beautiful with her long flowing hair that seemed to set just right, her yellow dress always seemed to compliment her eyes. On this day, when george visited the tent, he was met not with Jane's face, but with a lifeless face of the woman he _**once**_ loved (get it, because shes dead). The pain escalated when he noticed what killed her. Two very large bullet holes were displayed very prominently, one on her chest and one threw the collection of dolls George hand made for her birthday. George was enraged with one quick irrational thought he decided this belligerent act is too hard for him to let slide. He knew what he must do, fight for the right of every man. He noticed, set very delicately on Jane's bloody chest, a card in large letters reading "The Joker". He knew that this "Joker" must pay for his injustice.

10 years later

Journal entry 1- I decided to get this journal. No i'm not gay for getting one. I needed one to document my finds. Anyway… the search has lead me to route 37. The sign on the route says "InCity" It seems a letter has fallen off the sign.( For copyright purposes. Don't bitch. Not my laws.)What an interesting place. It seems there's a barrier of some sorts over this city. The color is drained from city leaving only black, white, and the occasional pink.( by the way blood's pink now.) Great it makes black people more allusive when robbing. He figured the best way to get this joker guy is by blending with the people who live in this city.

George has no experience being in this environment. He must rely on his nature skills to adapt. George started to walk with no specific location in mind. He needed the essentials, such as: food, money, and a place to live. George followed a man looking a lot like him to a place where tents were everywhere. Later he learned the name of this place; some called it " palacio de drogas" meaning drug palace in spanish. A group of men leaned against the concrete walls doin drugs or man was tall, scruffy and old. George approached the old man and asked where he can get something good to eat. The old man with a somewhat crazed look in his eyes, pulled out a bag of small mushrooms, mushrooms george has never seen before. He instinctively ate them and started tripping balls. When in his drugged state hit his head and passed out.

When our protagonist came to his eyes are met with the eyes of turtle and the smell of shit was everywhere. The turtles stood 6 feet tall with bloodshot eyes and giant shells. The turtle pulled out a pipe, but it wasn't tobacco they were smoking. The turtle looked at him and said, "you're our bitch now. What is a man like you, a caveman, doing in our city?" George told him the long story about Jane and the Joker. "I'm sorry for your loss. I think we can make a deal." "What kind of deal?" george asked. "We have some friends who need some of our product back at the palacio de drogas. If you deliver it we will provide you with an apartment and clothes. You have to find a way to make your own doe." George looked around and decided this was best to do it, seeing that he didn't have any other choice. He needed a home. "Since you're from the jungle you're going to need to know about things around here.

"Well fuck." said George.

"Then we got back to the story." Said the frustrated narrator.

As george did these jobs he seemed to accumulate a vast amount of money. Duke Fancington of fance didnt like this. The Dunk always saw himself as a beautiful falathropileofpiss ( yes, it is spelled correctly) and criged at the idea of having someone make more than he. The Derk devised an evil and crazy plan. This plan would make the Derk Fancington crazy with power and there is nothing george could do to stop him.

The next day.

George heard the door at his dank new pad chime off. He knew it was his doorbell because it was the agonizing screams of Nathan. George climbed out of all the bitches he was sleeping with cause he got dank cash now. He put on his close and proceeded down the stairs. There on his doorstep he sees not a person, but a cake. A beautiful cake, so expertly crafted and crafted not just with love and affection but the top was so expertly drizzled with chocolate it was truly a god cake, but don't let this cake fool you. this cake wasn't in fact a love cake, but one made with poisons and pure evil. This was a masterful plan indeed. George looked at the cake; his eyes grew wide and his mouth started to water. He want to take a bit and …

He senses something wrong with the cake; one would say a lot like a spider's extra sense but it wasn't, more like a man sence. It was a powerful sense. This scene made George get up ( dropping the cake ) and run for the closest bathroom. This sense was known as indigestion; it crippled George for a brief time as he expelled the beast.

 **random gap for no reason**

Duck fancington was very angry. His plan failed. Duck Fancington of Fance, defeated and all quacked out,( lol) retreated swiftly to his duck lare. As Duck Fancington was walking home he couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching him. His paranoia quickly turned into panic and he started walking faster . It was really spooky…. I mean like spooky ghost spooky. If this happened nathan would cry for realzeez. He continued to walk and was thrown against the wall. There was george he knew that it was a poison cake. "I know who you are." george said. "I was faking the indigestion." "Wait, I heard you though." said The duck guy. " I will never talk. Go ahead torture me if you have to." George threw up a little and said, "I'm going to torture you." George dragged Duck fancington to his dank new crib. On the way there some creepy guy gave him an orange. Im not sure why. George know Duck Fancington had information on the whereabouts of The Joker. When George or as his friends like to call him, (Big K Dizzle) got to his crib he was met with a man. This man's name was displayed very prominently on the chest of his McDonald's shirt. It said The Joker. Before George could react he was thrown across the room.

Journal entry 2

I need to make this quick, because i'm going to hit the ground soon. It seems that the joker has found a way to track me down and this dank crib is compromised. If you're assuring that i'm going to make it because I'm the protagonist then shut up you're a douchebag. It looks like it may be the end for me, but…

All of a sudden a light shines down on george (which in fact is still flying thru the air) and a very large pasta had touches george on the forehead. In a moments notice the light and the noodly appendage was gone. He still is in the air somehow. oh nevermind he hit the ground and he's unconscious now.

When george came to through he wasn't in this dank crib but in China. He was in a pile of noodles and old chicken. George unaware of his location asked, "Where am I?" He decided he didn't really care since it was better than being at In City where he was humiliated. George knew he was defeated and want into a heavy depression. He got into drugs and alcohol. Shit really hit the fan. No seriously he got back into his monkey tendencies and threw shit at a fan. He pondered life in that gross alleyway. He couldn't be lifted back up. Oh shit nevermind. He got up and took a shower. He disrobed and notice an odd marking just over his butt. I small picture of shikelo neel was displayed very nicely. George then realized that this cutie mark was not from some drug or alcohol induced behavior but from the noodle god like creation. Just then he started to feel odd. He layed down and decided he needed to get back home or at least make some money.

A new arose and George smelt the nasty smell of china through the alleyway. George stood up and realized everything seemed different. It took just a short time to realize the he was a towering 8 foot 5. While he took his walk in search of a job he was approached by some ninja thugs( All Chinese and Japanese are ninjas.) who asked him to play some basketball. George was, as you know, not from around here so he asked, "What is Basketball?" The ninja guys seemed puzzled that he didn't know what it was. They quickly explained the rules and started to play. In minutes of the game george received the ball and said, "What do I do?" "Put it throw the hoop." they yelled back. At that moment Georges eyes started to glow and he entered his avatar state. he was no water or fire bender but a ball bender(not in that way). He ran up to that basket and made it his bitch a lot like Andrew make cosplay confidence his bitch. The ninja thugs removed their hoods in honor and infact they weren't just some hoodlum; They were the Harlem Globetrotters Asian Division. The Globetrotters asked George if he would like to join them. George had to decline. George explained the tragedy that happened and his need to get even with the joker. George asked, "Is there any easy way to return back home?" "We only know one way, but it will require us to go to japan. Meet us here at 5 tomorrow." George agreed and they went there own ways for now.

Journal entry 3

I dont know why or how they are going to get me home. They seem nice but nowadays its hard to know peoples full intentions. I decided against my better judgement to trust them. If i'm going to meet them i'm going to leave soon.

George, sore from his avatar state, got out of bed and started walking to the court in which he found the Globetrotters the day before. As he passed by an American store a large window with a large tv showed the news a reporter George didn't understand what he was saying, but then an image appeared on the screen and this image was known all too well by George. It was an image of George's dank apartment. It was destroyed. The news anchor timed in and said "local drug lord and known enemy of the town, George of the Jungle's, house found destroyed. In this rubble all that remained was an ice cream, jar of almost 10 billion " GoodBoy Points" and a flame thrower. The police are still unsure how or who did this, but one thing's for sure. House found dead evacuate premises immediately." George continued his way to the court where he once was the Asian globetrotters the day before as he arrived, he noticed there were no where to be found. But a note was placed inside the net of the hoop. George retrieved it and it said. "George you must go japan and seek out the one called Goku He will bring you back to American.

On his flight to japan he sensed a disturbance in the force but thought it might just be gas again, so he ignored it. All of a sudden the plane takes a hard left and started to head off course. The passengers started to panic after several hours and ten dead passengers the screams started to turn to cheers. Out the window there was a green man. He was heavier and talked in a large booming voice. This large man apprehended the hijackers and killed them. The beast of a man while receiving praise, snatched a kid and took him into the bathroom and shreked him. It was kinda fucked up :(. The violent scene shocked the passengers and suddenly their cheers turned to screams. One passengers looked out the window and a two large towers just filled with memes right in the path of the plain. The impact would happen soon and George knew it. George rushed past all the passengers all the coke dealers and the gross frog thing in the back to get to the bathroom where the big green monster was graping that kid. George banged loudly but so did shrek. . . If you get my drift, but in time shrek opened the door. George explained the situation to this green man and asked "Is there a way off this plain?" Shrek knew just how to get off the plain but just before he was able to explain it, snakes fell out of the vents and filled the plain. Luckily Samuel L. Jackson was there to say "I'm sick of these mothershreking snakes on these mothershreking plain." Shrek fought off the snakes and carried George and the half dead boy to his dragon flying along the plain. SHREK DID 9/11.


End file.
